Happy Birthday Princess Puckett
by OhSnapItzLara
Summary: In honer of Sam's birthday yesterday. It's Sam's birthday and Carly and Freddie surprise her with an internet party. Seddie fluff.


**A/N: This is in honer of Samantha and Melanie Puckett's Birthday yesterday (: **

**This is my first Seddie story, and my 1****st**** oneshot...So be nice. I usually do Bade from victorious...**

**Okay *DEEP BREATH* here goes.**

**Happy Birthday Princess Puckett**

**Sam's POV**

"5, 4 , 3, 2," Freddie says, smiling his cute boy smile. Did I seriously call Freddie cute? How can Frednerd ever be cute? That's not even possible! Do I still maybe.. Like him?

"I'm Carly!" Carly proclaims happily. I smile and jump in front of her,

"I'm Sam!" I exclaim.

"And this is icarly!" We tell our internet audience.

"The webshow that rots your brain and teaches you helpful life skills!" Carly adds. We look at each other.

"Wait..." We say synchronized.

"Today on icarly, we are going to-" I begin, but then I feel myself being pulled backwards. What is going on? Am I being kidnapped?

My kidnapper covers my eyes with a thick black cloth, then ties me a chair, holding me back. I am about to knock some sense into my captor, when, I am released.

I open my eyes to find the whole icarly studio has changed. A table with a huge white frosted cake has been reeled in. A banner overhead reads **Happy Birthday Sam**. I smile, they are gonna have a webshow surprise party for me!

"Well, do you like it?" Carly wonders. I smile in response.

"well than, lets party!" gibby says. I look around, and a ton of kids from school come marching out from the backstage area of the web studio.

Minutes later, music is turned on, and we are all dancing around in front of the entire internet.

"Rocking party Sam!" Some kid who I don't even know congratulates me. I smile.

"Thanks, but Carly and Freddie totally surprised me with this," I say.

"Present time!" Carly announces. Gibby grabs me by the wrist and pulls me over to sit in a throne that Spencer probably took hours to sculpt.

" Aww, you guys didn't have to get me anything," I say. There is a pause. "Give me my presents!" I order.

First Carly hands me a present, which is radiating with cold. I open it cautiously.

In it is bacon flavored ice-cream.

"AHHHH! Carls! Thank you so much!" I scream, hugging Carly and tearing the lid off the ice-cream as fast as humanly possible.

"Get me my big spoon!" I order. Gibby hands me my spoon, and I begin to eat it.

One by one, kid's come and give me presents, with comments like, "happy Birthday". Eventually people start to leave.

I get up from my throne, my stomach full of bacon ice cream and cake, I go to the door, and thank each person as they leave.

"Sam," A voice I would know anywhere says, I turn my head. Freddie is standing over by the fake car in the studio. Freddie had been filming the whole ceremony, and hadn't given me his present yet. I smile.

"Yes Benson." I say, walking over to Freddie. He is in his 'cool guy' pose, which made him look really hot. He looks at me with his deep brown eyes causing my heart to skip a beat.

What is going on? Do I still like Freddie?

Freddie holds out a neatly wrapped present, I take it from him, our hands touching for a moment.

I rip the present open and take out the item inside. I smile evilly, Freddie has given me a huge sock, filled with butter.

"I thought it might be useful to beat me up," Freddie says. I grin. "Oh, and, this is for you," Freddie holds out a card. I take it.

The card says: Happy Birthday Princess Puckett, Love Freddie Benson.

Last year, Freddie card had said the same thing, except it said "Hate, Freddie Benson". We've changed a lot over this past year, especially since last year, I wouldn't be trying really hard not to look at Freddie's lips, wishing I could kiss them. I close my eyes for a second, and then say:

"Thanks Freddie," Freddie smiles. Oh my god! I just called him Freddie! I.. Sam does NOT call Frednerd Benson Freddie, EVER! But I just did.

We stand there for a moment, awkwardly. I reach out to give Freddie a one armed hug.

But somehow my lips found his.

We kiss for three seconds, then pull back.

"Aww," Carly says. I'd forgotten she was there.

Freddie looks shocked, but then smiles.

"dangn't," I realize.

"What?" Freddie and Carly ask.

"I have no one to hurt with this brand new butter sock now," I say, pretending to be upset. Freddie laughs.

"Happy birthday princess Puckett!" He whispers, kissing me again.

God, I've missed this.

**A/N: Okay.. I'm not very proud of this... tell me ur thoughts! Plse review!**


End file.
